if I ever cross your mind
by greenconverses
Summary: Percy and Annabeth choose separate paths to immortality after the Battle of New York. Nothing will stop them from being together, even if it means breaking a few rules along the way. AU, futurefic. Written for the PJO Kinkmeme.


**Author's notes:** Written for the pjo_kinkmeme on LiveJournal for the prompt, "god!Percy/hunter!Annabeth**, **future, forbidden, rough sex." I normally wouldn't post this here, but since it isn't pure smut and the sex is actually important to the story, I thought it'd be okay. If you have a problem with sexually explicit fic or you're too young to be reading this, leave while you're ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

* * *

**if I ever cross your mind**

As soon as she enters the forest, she can feel his presence.

The gods have a certain sort of aura about them that sets them apart from everything else in the world, even lowly immortal Hunters such as herself, and it makes them easy to track…if they want to be found. But she would've felt him with or without his godly aura; she knows him like the back of her hand, owns part of his soul. She'd know if he was near even if she had lost most of her senses.

She finds him lounging by the lake, silhouetted against the setting sun. He still looks the same as he did when he accepted Zeus's offer of immortality years and years ago – freshly sixteen, strong and handsome – just as she does when she became a Hunter of Artemis six months after the Battle of New York. He could pick another form but he hasn't yet lost that sentimentality that keeps him connected to his old, mortal life. And she's glad for that, because once the boy she knows and loves disappears, she will too.

Unsheathing her knife from her belt, she approaches him silently and if he senses her approach, he doesn't let it on until she presses the blade against his throat.

"You're getting rusty, Percy," she murmurs into his ear. "Anybody could sneak up on you here."

"I think you're just getting better at this tracking business," he replies, reaching up to touch her wrist. He turns his head to meet her gaze, his green eyes sad. "It's been a while, Annabeth."

His fingertips caress the skin of her wrist lightly, sending a violent tremor through Annabeth's body. The years of separation haven't diminished the effect of his touch nor how much she wants him, only increased her need.

"Too long," she agrees, tossing her dagger aside as he twists around. He pulls her into his lap, and presses his lips hungrily against hers. Annabeth moans, overcome by the real sensation after harboring fantasies and memories for so long, and sinks into his embrace. She's missed this, missed him, and it's such a cruel irony that the only thing that keeps them together is the also what keeps them apart.

"How much time do you have?" Percy says, kissing along the column of her neck. His hands spread along the span of her back before dipping under the material of her silver hoodie. She sighs as his hands cup her breasts, caressing her gently.

"Not much. Thalia sent me ahead to scout for a campsite a couple of hours ago, and they can't be too far behind," Annabeth says, threading her fingers into his thick hair. "Thalia'll stall, but I can't risk – "

Percy swallows her words with another kiss. "I know. It'll be quick."

It's always quick, and they never have enough time, and it isn't fair at all. But this was their choice, and now they must to live with the consequences.

Percy doesn't met her eyes and she swallows the lump in her throat as he wrestles her hoodie over her head, and presses her back into the sand. Annabeth yanks his shirt off, and fiddles with the buttons on his pants before shoving them down his legs. He kicks them off while she pulls her shorts and underwear down and throws them aside.

Percy's hand finds it way between her legs, where she's already wet and aching for him, and he slips two fingers inside of her. Annabeth whimpers, her back arching as his fingers pump into her hard and fast, and his calloused palm grinds against her clit, overwhelming her with sensations. He bends his head, searching out a hard tipped nipple, and takes it into his mouth, sucking hard.

Unbearable heat spread through her and she knows close, but Annabeth doesn't want to come like this, empty and without him. She bats his hand away, and reaches out, grasping his throbbing erection. Percy hisses as she strokes him, and murmurs her name reverently when she runs her thumb over the tip.

"Are you ready, Annabeth?" he asks, pushing her back into the sand. As an answer, she hooks her legs around his hips and guides him toward her entrance.

Percy enters her with one stroke and they moan simultaneously at the feel. She's so full so fast, and it hurts just a bit, but the hurt fades away into pleasure as Percy begins to thrust into her, the force and speed picking up with each stroke.

"Harder, Percy," she whispers, kissing him roughly. "I need to feel this for days. I don't want to forget."

He nods, understanding, and slides deeper inside her, eliciting a high pitched moan from her. Annabeth's hips move in time, meeting his every move, and she presses herself against him fully, wanting to feel muscle of his body.

The sand beneath her bites into the skin of her back and his hands are going to leave bruises on her hips; she digs her nails into his shoulders, sucks fiercely on the skin of his neck, trying to leave a mark of her own.

It's a futile effort as Percy's invulnerability extends to his immortal form and she'll never be able to mark him like he can her.

The pleasure builds to the breaking point, and Annabeth's vision goes dark as Percy thrusts against a certain spot inside of her. She gasps as he does it again, and she throws her head back as her orgasm crashes over her. She shudders in Percy's arms as he continues to drive into her, drawing out her orgasm until he comes inside her with a muffled moan. She kisses him as he slows, his arms winding around her chest, and she pretends that his whispered, "I love you," against her mouth doesn't hurt worse than any other blow she can withstand.

They lie there on the shore of the lake, legs tangled together, Percy's sweaty head resting on her breast and her hands playing with his hair as their pounding hearts beat in time. For a few minutes, they're not a god and a Hunter, breaking all the rules – they're just Percy and Annabeth, they're together again, and nothing else matters.

But sense floods back into Annabeth's body all too quickly, and the lump returns to her throat as she taps him on the shoulder.

"You have to go, Percy," she says, her voice hoarse. "The Hunters will be here soon."

Percy says nothing as he slides out of her, and pulls away; Annabeth mourns the loss of his warmth immediately and shivers as she reaches for her discarded clothing. They dress in a painful silence, and he helps her to her feet when she's finished. He touches her cheek gently, and the heartbroken look in his eyes causes her to let out the sob that's been welling inside her since she saw him again.

"I hate this," she says, tears brimming in her eyes. "I hate this so much."

"Me too," he replies, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

She wants to tell him that apologies don't fix two broken hearts, that they wouldn't have to do this if he had just stopped and thought about what accepting immortality would mean for the two of them. Instead, she pulls him into an embrace, clinging tightly to him and memorizing his features once more – this is all that they get, and she must be thankful it's even that.

She doesn't want to let go. She doesn't know how long it will be until she sees him again. It had been one year this time, but it could be ten the next, or maybe even fifty. By that time, he could've forgotten all about her –

"No," Percy murmurs, burying his face in her hair. She forgets he can sense her thoughts, now that he's a god. "Never. It'll always be you, Annabeth. Always."

Annabeth fights back another sob as she pulls away from him, and scrubs her eyes dry with the back of her hand.

"Until next time, Seaweed Brain," she says bravely, searching for a smile.

"Until next time, Wise Girl."

He leans in and presses a kiss to her forehead, and that's the last sensation she feels as he dissolves into an ocean-scented mist and disappears into the night.

By the time Artemis and the Hunters arrive, there's no hint that he was ever there, save for the ache in Annabeth's body.


End file.
